Purity Blood
by Samstar1990
Summary: A vampire will only drink from a human when they are looking for a servants/lovers. And they only go for the Virgins...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay someone really needs to stand over me and tell me to stop writing up new story ideas but...There is not enough Vampire Hetalia fanfiction for heaven's sake that isn't a re-write of twilight! So this is what I came up with! Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>So here he was sat in the bedroom of a low class motel with three people he didn't like. Well one he could stand, one he had to stand and one he wanted to drop dead preferably in a painful and slow way. Who said Lovino Vargas or the personification of Italia Romano was not a man of cheer and happiness and sunshine and marshmallows…hmmm marshmallows sound nice about now…we could order some and dip them in hot chocolate…with churros. Dammit now he was thinking of the tomato bastard! Lovino groaned and throwing the pillow up against the backboard and using it as a back rest sat on the creaking single bed, his eyes flickered to the window as the sun was disappearing behind the buildings.<p>

The door made a loud horrific noise as it opened and the brunette emerald eyed male appeared in the door. He hummed a merry tune to himself as he wandered in carrying a blanket in his arms

"Hola Lovi~" he called looking over at the Italian then back to what he was carrying and stopped when he got no response. It was strange surely by now the man would have called him a bastard several times for a whole list of reasons that differ based on day month year, the time of day to the second and the weather outside. He slowly put the blanket he was holding onto the chest of drawers next to the window. Ok he was slowly starting to worry. Turning around to look back at the Italian on the bed he stared.

The Italian appeared to be in his own world staring out the window, eyes held a glazed distant look, the features on his face were relaxed instead of the classic scowl, completely ignoring the Spaniard in the room with him. A little annoyed the man he adored was not even acknowledging his presence. Slowly he crept up to the bed all the while wondering what the man could be thinking off to distract him so much. Suddenly without warning the energetic Spaniard jumped onto the Italian causing the two to stumble over the other side of the bed landing in a heap on the wooden floorboards.

"What the fuck? Tomato bastard get off me right now before I turn you into a woman!" he cried clawing at the wood trying to drag himself out from underneath the man while at the same time contemplating pretending to fall unconscious to bask in the man's warmth without him being any the wiser and keeping dignity intact.

"Lovi what's wrong you were dead to the world" the man looked down at the younger in his arms, concern present in his eyes. "what were you thinking about?"

Lovino looked up at Antonio blinking a few times confused then he scowled. Antonio never realised how much he missed that scowl even for a few moments

"Something too complex for your stupid turtle filled brain" he snapped. Antonio laughed and sitting up pulled the man with him holding him close in an embrace. Lovino found himself taking the offer and leant into Antonio, what had he been thinking about? It may have been only a few minutes but there was a bit black bit in his memory. He shivered and pushed away "let me go bastard we need to go meet my brother and his stupid boyfriend for dinner"

Hearing the bump to the floor aroused the younger Italian brother from deep sleep, he hovered between the conscious and the unconscious wondering what was going on. Hearing his brother's voice through the paper thin walls of the motel. He blinked and groaned looking around the room noticing that the man who was suppose to be sharing the room with him was not there.

"ve~" he sighed blinking "wonder where Ludwig went…" he asked the air and shivered noticing the window was open. He grumbled and lay back down determined to go back to sleep when he heard a creaking, the amber eyes opened again and looked over to the window and he froze. There was a strange mass of a black tattered cloak sat on the window. He was about to run away mad with fear when suddenly the cloak turned, a pair of pale green eyes staring back at him. In second the atmosphere changed. The younger Italian known as Feliciano went from terrified to completely relaxed in a matter of seconds, he couldn't explain it but those eyes, he never wanted to look away.

The cloak stepped into the room and seemed to glide across the floor without sound. The eyes never leaving the Italian's gaze. The relaxed feeling grew as it spread over the male's body a small smile ghosted his face and before he knew it the cloak was hovering over him on the bed, two hands came out and drew back the hood on the cloak revealing a handsome male, he smiled and leant forward hovering above Feliciano's face enjoying the bliss presence in the Italian's face. He inhaled deeply through his nose and licked his lips

"Virgin blood always smells so wonderful" he spoke, his voice flowing out like silk and he traced the lines at the young man's face "you'll make a fine servant" he chuckled and placed a kiss to Feliciano's lips. The Italian closed his eyes, and kissed back as if on instinct with willingness to submit to the man with those eyes. The man ran his hands down the tanned skin and as if a single touch could set off a million senses, Feli arch his back and moaned. He panted from the brief sensation and stared at the male above him, he bared fangs to the Italian and reaching up to brush Feliciano's cheek he slowly pushed his head to the side exposing his neck. With a mouth watering from the mere thought of the blood beneath the skin he leant down until the fangs were brushing the skin which coaxed another moan from the brunette. He chuckled and prepared to pierce the skin.

Suddenly the door opened with a swift movement. The door hit the wall with a soft thud and allowed light to filter into the room and cut through the dull greys that the darkness had dulled the furniture to. In the door way stood the blond haired German returning to check to see if his lover was awake yet from his siesta having left to double check all the reservations of the night were correct not wanting a thing to go wrong. He was met with a scene he did not expect. He blinked surprised to find the Italian who when he last saw was sleeping peacefully was now staring straight at him looking flustered and panting, his eyes had a glazed looked and he appeared to be bulging in his trousers, blushing he quickly tried to figure out the reason for the brunette's…excitement. He looked around the room to see it was empty apart from the double bed the two were sharing and the drawers where their suitcase lay neatly. That had to be one arousing dream was all the man thought as he wandered over to shake his boyfriend from his daze.

"Come on Feliciano ve have to go to dinner now"

The meal in question was a little awkward but that was normal since Lovino seemed to enjoy trying to set Ludwig alight with his intense stare. If it weren't for the fact that the German was used to the eyes upon him he would shiver under the aura being emitted by the Italian as many of the waiters who were unfortunate to get too close to the table suffered, one nearly dropped his tray as he passed.

"ve~ Fratello please stop staring at Luddy it's scaring me!" Feliciano reached over and placed his hand on his brother's who immediately calmed looking down at his food and poked at it. Antonio sighed and pulled the Italian into his embrace cooing in his ear how cute his way

"Fuck off bastard!" he growled pushing the man away. Who sighed and faked hurt grasping a hand to his chest

"You should try learning some new vords Lovino" Ludwig spoke in a murmur as he rose his glass to his sips and drank

"What was that potato bastard?"

"Lovi calm down!" Antonio tried to reason with him but the Italian was already fuming clutching at napkin in his hand

"Fratello…" Feli groaned leaning onto the table slightly embarrassed

"I just think you could be more polite considering I am dating your bruder"

"So? Feli deserves someone better then a stupid potato sucking bastard like you!"

"Fratello that's enough!" Feliciano slammed down on the table causing an empty glass to fall over and roll off the table. The restaurant was in shock even Lovino was taken by his brother's outburst. "You have no right Fratello, no right to judge Ludwig he had done nothing but make me happy and I have had enough of your hate, I tried to ignore it because I thought you would come around but you are just too stubborn…if you can't accept him then I refuse to be in the same room as you!" he pointed an accusing finger at the Italian. He stared wide eyed for a moment then Lovino rose from his seat chucked his napkin to the table and turned walking straight from the restaurant.

He had wandered a good two blocks from the dining facility when he finally let the tears fall. Damn Feliciano, all he was doing was protecting his little brother. He sighed and the breath came out in a shudder. He let his mind wonder and began to realise that maybe his brother was right; after all he could see his brother loved the potato eater why couldn't he just be happy for him. Why did seeing the two together make him so angry, like something eating away inside him. Why? Was he jealous? He shook his head at the thought as he entered the motel and headed towards to stairs.

"How can I be jealous? It's not like I can't get in a relationship…" he grumbled trying to think of the idea of a relationship. Suddenly Antonio crept into his mind as he reached the room and he stopped trembling a little as he began to wonder why the man even bothered with him.

"Damn Antonio you'll never love me…stop fucking with my feelings and get out my head!" he yelled throwing the door open and rushing inside as tears threatened to fall again. He was not even aware he was not along until the other in the room shut the door causing him to jump.

"Who the fuck are you!" he growled " get the fuck out bastard you have no right to be in here you fucking stalker!"

"Silence Lovino" the man replied turning around. Lovino growled looking the man up and down. He appeared to be wearing a black suit that made his pale near white skin stand out more, he was thin and Lovino couldn't help but notice the attractiveness of his face.

"Who the fuck are you and how do you know my name bastard!"

"I said…" the man looked up his eyes let off a strange soft green glow "silence"

Lovino went to speak but suddenly all anger was gone; he blinked a few times as the eyes seemed to draw him in, it was strange like the green was washing over him and he was sinking in it relaxing more and more the more he looked a small smile snuck onto his face, suddenly there was nothing else in the world. He blinked and felt attraction and lust for the man he had only just met, he didn't understand it and yet he did not question it. The man smiled and raising a hand beckoned the Italian to him. There was no thought process, Lovino moved forward to the man and stood in front of him, eyes trained on the being before him, cheeks tinted a soft red colour. He gently stroked the Italian's skin and the male shivered at the touch.

"A virgin…just like you're brother…" he chuckled taking in the scent of blood that seeped unnoticed to the other creatures from the tanned male's skin "I am going to enjoy this…"

Slowly he pressed a hand to Lovino's chest and guided him backwards to the closest bed watching as the brunette fell willingly back to sitting looking up at the man towering over him. The pale man reached forward and ran a hand through Lovino's hair catching the ever so troublesome curl caught off guard by the moan that left the Italian's lip. He smirked recognising the reaction and pinched the curl between forefinger and thumb.

"You like that Lovino?" he asked slowly rolling the strand of hair. Making no effort to mask the fact he was becoming aroused Lovino nodded

"y-yes…" he groaned his head lolling back causing a small tug to occur causing him to gasp.

"Well it must be better now that I am doing it" the man laughed molesting the curl purely for enjoyment of the hold he had over the man

"Yes" Lovino responded without hesitation knowing only that that was what the person above him wanted to hear, and for some reason the Italian found himself only wanted to do and say as the stranger wanted, he was shivering from the pleasure and arching his back to every touch. The green eyes narrowed and the tongue tutted

"Now now Lovino Vargas remember your place" he chuckled lowly coming down to kiss the skin on the neck and the Italian turned his head to allow him better access "you are my servant, so you cannot answer me with showing your respect to me, so what must you call me when you answer?" he asked before biting down onto the skin lapping at the red liquor that oozed from the wound.

Lovino gasped tensed up gripping onto the male his mouth open and he moaned "m-master…"

Antonio and Ludwig had been sat at the table with a crying Feliciano.

"I am a horrible brother I shouldn't have shouted at him, he hates me I know it!" the man cried into his boyfriend arms. Antonio smiled sadly at the couple, he wasn't sure why he was still sat at the table, he wanted to comfort the younger male but knew that it was more the German's place and at the same time he wanted to go after his little tomato but Lovino would most likely put him in hospital. He was conflicted.

"He needed to be told it's not your fault you have done nothing wrong believe me" Ludwig whispered to the brunette then looked over at the personification of Spain who twiddled his thumb biting his lip. "Antonio you don't have to be here" he offered knowing the man wanted to find his own Italian wherever he was now.

The green eyed male tried to tell the German he was fine when Feli who didn't seem to be aware of the other man's presence until Ludwig had pointed him out jumped up and practically over the table onto the Spaniard grabbing his hands "please go after Fratello you are the one who can calm him down"

"O-ok…" Antonio squeaked surprised by the Italian he rose and bowing his head in thanks strolled from the establishment leaving Ludwig in charge of cheering up the saddened man. It was then that the Spaniard realised that maybe Ludwig wanted them alone anyway and laughed a little before his thoughts flickered to Feliciano's elder brother.

"Lovino…" he muttered as he began to head back to the motel, he knew that the fuming man would head there first before anything else. So even if the man he was searching for wasn't there, some form of clue from the room would point him in the direction of his amor.

When he entered the lobby of the motel he nodded to the woman behind the desk and headed for the stairs suddenly his feet began to move quicker. His heart raised as his stomach churned, he couldn't place it but something was wrong and he had to get to the room. As he walked along the hallway he dug into his pocket to grasp the key to the room when he stopped and blinked. There in the door was a key hanging abandoned. He inhaled deeply trying to calm himself as he approached the decaying white door. His Lovi had come back… but why was the key in the door? He pushed it open and was greeted by a sea of moans and a dark room.

He gasped a little. In front of him on the bed was Lovino with his arms draped around a dark figure. The moans were escaping the Italian's mouth as the body on top appeared the kissing his neck while playing with the curl. Antonio was prepared to leave enraged his Lovi was considering bedding another man, when he stopped and wondered if the man was in his right mind. After all his tomatito was saddened by his brother's words maybe he could stop him before he made a big mistake and ended up with some disease or worst pregnant! It never occurred in his panic that Lovino was male but we should carry on. He took a step forward and suddenly he noticed that Lovino's normally slightly tanned skin was paling and he was beginning to glow very slightly in the moonlight coming in the open window. He had a glazed look in his eyes which the man could mistake for being drunk.

The male stopped and there were a few whimpers from the Italian as the sensation left his skin. As the unknown man drew away the male below slumped away his body limp and he appeared to be in discomfort.

"May we help you?" the man smiled turning to face the Spaniard. Antonio went wide eyed seeing the man, in particular the fact there were two white fangs protruding from his mouth and they were dyed red with fresh blood, shaking a little he trailed his eyes to Lovino's neck where his shook was replaced by anger. There against the paling skin were two circle puncture wounds on the Italian's neck a small pool of blood still spilling from the skin.

Digging a hand to his jacket pocket he dragged out his rosary and held it high, crucifix held high

"You think a necklace can stop me?" the man laughed although there was fear still present in his eyes

"Oh I have been alive long enough to know of the enchantments of the crucifix" The Spaniard licked his lips and approached the male "especially against your kind – Vampire" he hissed as the fanged creature backed away grumbling at the fact he could be outwitted by a charm of prayer, it was when Antonio began to mutter prayer under his breath that the vampire fled

"Don't get too comfy boy I am not beaten yet" with that he was gone and second later Antonio grasped the windows slamming them shut and locking the window. He panted and looked down at the rosary in his hand, he may not consider himself as religious as he used to be, but the church still gave him some good advice he laughed a little when a small voice brought a shiver back to his bones.

"Master…master…" Lovino was panting, his eyes slowly closing "where…did you go…master"

He walked over to the bed and sat next to the Italian slowly reaching up he manually opened the boy's mouth and felt around for the canine tooth. Lovino yelled out and tears fell when he found it. Antonio cursed feeling that the tooth in question had become soft. That Vampire parasite had infected the boy and his body was changing, his teeth were dissolving and reshaping themselves to become fangs. In his panic the Spaniard placed his rosary into the man's hand despite the small whimpers of pain from Lovino. The Spaniard stopped and although he didn't want his Lovi in pain he had to save him praying to himself he had packed the object he was looking for. Fumbling aimless in one of his bags he pulled out a clear bottle filled with water, gold lettering on the side that was flaking showed another prayer even though a lot of it had rubbed away. He popped the cork and poured the water onto his handkerchief and then rushing back to the bed pressed the cloth to the punctured skin. The scream was near deafening.

Lovino spent 10 minutes whimpering away clawing at the hand that held the purified water to his skin. Antonio felt his heart breaking as he watched the man become more and more like his own self, the skin recovering its colour and the fangs retracting back. Holy water was good to stop the infection from spreading and doing any more damage. However he was unsure how long it would before Lovino would be fully human again. He knew the males body would have to recover on its own but for a while so even going out in the day would be a hassle. He sighed, it didn't matter he was going to protect Lovi no matter what.

"T-Tomato bastard?" he finally spoke regaining his own senses "what happened?"

"You… you were bitten by a vampire Lovi" he sighed and held the boy in an embrace. The Italian went to speak when there was a knock at the door. It flew open and the energetic brunette came rushing in

"Fratello are you ok? I got so worried and then Antonio rung us saying you were here and we might have a problem but then he asked Germany to look something up does that mean you are sick I hope not because I would hate to think you got sick because you ran out of the restaurant and-"

His brother's hand snapped over his mouth to silence him "Please Fratello I have a headache…"

"Oh" Feli spoke removing the hand "Sorry Lovi~" and with that he sat on the opposite bed. In all of this Ludwig had been left at the door with a notepad in hand. "What's wrong with Fratello!"

"Well…I came in here looking for Lovi" Antonio laughed a little nervous about telling Feliciano this "and he was being drained by a vampire…"

"What? Oh no mi Fratello has being made unholy!" Feliciano gasped quietly removing the golden crucifix from his pocket and attaching it his brother's neck. Antonio smiled at the gesture.

"It's ok I had Holy water on me so we managed to contain the virus" he laughed and they all stared at him

"Why were you carrying Holy water?"

"The same reason I carry currency for most of the world on my travels, you never know when it comes in handy"

"So Germany...did you find out what I ask mi amigo" Spain asked gripping Romano close to himself protectively. Ludwig entered the room, looking at the Spaniard.

"You canst nicht be serious, vhat type of person asks me to find out about...vampires" he said rolling his eyes.

"Because that...that thing that I saw in here was not human... and it had a thirst for mi Lovinito's blood" Antonio growled a dark possessive tone in his voice became presence.

"So a burgler broke in and you nearly ripped him a new vone, stop over reacting i get enough of das mit italians" he grumbled

"look bastard" Romano pulled away and tried to swipe at Ludwig but Spain held him back a small growl was heard from the Italian " my head is about to fucking split in two so can you two either agree on whether I was bitten by an unholy demon or some randy burglar so I can fucking sleep!"

"I don't see vhy me coming helped anyvay i knew he vould just get angry" he said sighing irritably.

"I swear I will rip you a fucking new one in a minute bastard!" Lovi rubbed his head in pain.

"How could i prove it to you Ludwig?" Spain asked knowing he needed the German on his side

"I vill just humour you, I mean I can handle Italians so a 'vampire' is no bother" he said sighing.

Spain was unsure he looked to Lovi and slowly let go "well...he...he still has vampire in him right now...so I guess we could use Lovi as proof"

"vell that vould explain a lot, like the fact he hisses every time he's near a potato" he said rolling his eyes, talking sarcastically.

Lovino looked at Antonio then to his brother then to the German "you really can't fucking shut up for 5 fucking minutes can you?" he gripped the trouser legs slightly ripping the threads with pointed nails...

Germany raised a brow "for das record i did all this fur Italy. nicht you" he said, his gaze cold. He stood up

"Like I said before he can do fucking better then you and don't fucking stand up for him" he snapped pointed at Veneciano without taking his eyes off of Germany "So maybe fucking cut the crap and jump off a cliff!" he growled again. Germany had a rather unimpressed look on his face but just remained straight faced. "He's fine, can I go now?"

There was something about Germany that always seemed to piss him off. Lovino jumped on the German. Germany wacked the smaller man off him, not being light about it

"That's enough, I am out of here" he said without shouting and turned to leave the room. Lovino shakes his head goes it attack the man again Spain at the last minute manages to grab the Italian but Lovino managed to clip the German in the head. Germany turned and glared but did not react to him

"Learn to keep your hund under control Spain. I'm starting to lose mein temper" he said walking out of the door.

"That's right you fucking run you damn potato bastard!" Lovino kicked out trying to get out of the hold the Spaniard has him in "fucking wuss!"

Italy started crying huddled up on the bed.

"ah Lovino calm down!" Antonio battled to hold the man in place "Ita-chan please it's ok no need to cry" he wanted to comfort both Italian's but was struggling. Veneciano stared at Romano and hugged him tightly

"The vampire got you, it's all my fault!" he cried.

"How the fuck is this your fault?" Lovino asked not getting any calmer

"I made you mad and you left and if I hadn't shouted you would have stayed!" he whimpered nuzzling the others chest. Lovino stopped and blinked going over that part of the evening in his head, biting his lip he slowly embraced the brother.

"It's ok..." he mumbled. Spain sighed

"And we didn't get to find out what Germany knows...how am I supposed to protect my little tomato if he doesn't tell us?"

Feliciano's tears disappeared instantly and held up a notepad "Doitsu thought it was silly but he still couldn't help himself in organising something~" he said grinning

"What does it say Feli?" Antonio asked

Feliciano smiled and flicked the book open to read the notes inside "well it says that around here there is a legend, that vampires only come into town to find…a servant who acts also as a mate?" he seemed to question the words. His brother went bright red at the ideas.

"Uh apparently the vampires can only turn humans or I guess personifications" he laughed "if they are a virgin"

"What the fuck!" he yelled going bright red, he went to rant but his voice died from pure embarrassment of the straight to the point statement.

"So Lovi is in danger of being bitten because he is a virgin?" Antonio blinked and Ludwig nodded "then don't worry Lovi!" he cried grabbing both of Lovino's arms and shaking him slight scaring the man "I can fix that!"

There was a silence as the nature of the sentence sunk in. When it did the Italian went bright red and punched the Spaniard across the face "stay away from me pervert!"

"But Lovi I just want you to be safe!" he whined "wait! Does that mean Ita-chan is in danger too~"

"Oh but I am not a virgin anymore" he laughed sat on the bed. Again a long pause of silence as Lovino looked from his brother trying suppress the urge to murder the German there and then. Spain laughed nervously and asking Feli what he meant went bright red as the Italian whispered into his ear.

"Let me assure you Lovi that what he and Germany did, it would not make him lose his virginity" Spain laughed trying to stop anymore blood from being spilt

"Ok that is creepy…" Lovino grumbled "But how do we know that he hasn't already tried to bite the fuck out of him" he asked indicating Feli

The thought had never occurred to them after all when Lovino had woken up he had no memory of the male who had drank his blood. What if the same had happened to the younger Italian?

"Well tell us what you remember Lovi~ and Feli you tell us if it's similar" Antonio suggested and the younger Italian male nodded moving to sit by his brother and snuggled gently into him to avoid the enflamed bite mark.

"Well" Lovino grumbled "I came in here to get some stuff and he was already in here"

This was what scared Antonio the most after all, what if he had not come back to the room? The guy literally broke in and tried to take his Love away from him.

"He turned around, he was a little taller than me, he had a longish face, I'll admit he was kinda attractive…" Lovino's voice drifted off as he became more indulged in the memory "he had really pale skin, black hair, like ink colour really dark and then his eyes…"

Feliciano at this point blinked as if in recognition of the mentions of the male, a memory of his own began playing in his head when his brother continued

"His eyes were this…really pretty pale green colour…"

"Yeah…they were pretty…"

Antonio blinked and looked over at the two brothers a bit concerned at the reaction. Both brother were sat unmoving from their seats and seemed to be staring off into another world. Groaning he stood up and moving over the Italians clicked his finger in front of them both blinking furiously as they came back into reality.

"So he did go see Ita-chan…" Antonio frowned stood by the bed thinking. Whereas both brothers looked confused, the memory of what just occurred had not yet caught up with them.

"Well we are leaving tomorrow and vampires don't come out in the day so we just need to make sure to leave before it gets dark" Antonio chirped trying to see the silver lining in this.

"So just got to keep our eyes on you two until then"

* * *

><p><strong>OK I am not completely sure where to take this story so please review and tell me which is the best way to take the story<strong>

**A) one of the Italian's are turned vamp/kidnapped (please specify which person )**

**B) Both twins are turned vamp/ Kidnapped**

**C) Antonio drags Ludwig to go kill the vampire through blackmail or other means**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks for all the reviews and stuff I was expecting this to be as popular as it was. Thanks for the voting and the ideas people gave me, please the reviews that purely made me laugh. I hope you enjoy chapter 2**

**Originally this was going to be a two shot but I thought screw it I know I have enough story in my for three chapters please I love my cliff hangers**

**Also is Germany seems written slightly differently it's because the girl who helped me with Germany is currently away right now- sorry-  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The sun was dawning midday in the small village and the four men were sat around the table of the café. Ludwig was still refusing to believe in the supposedly stupid accusation that the Italian had been bitten by a vampire, simply felt need to point out Romano's attention seeking techniques. Feliciano sighed as he slowly drunk his coffee, due to the split in opinion over what had or hadn't happened the night previous, he was counting the seconds till their flight was going to leave and they could go home and forget this whole thing had happened. Turning to the left, he eyed up the golden crucifix that still sat at home on the top of Lovino's chest glistening in the sun light, causing the Italian to smile knowing that his brother was being protected, even just a little. Lovino on the other hand was just feeling ill, still reeling from the effects of the near vampire experience; the sun just churned his stomach and sent a prickly sensation over his skin a little like feeling a hair brush being rolled up his arm. Also due to the fact he had acquired a taste for the blood of humans, he was now drinking tomato juice to stop him being slapped for eyeing up women's necks. It was proving ineffective for the most part and subconsciously the Italian's eyes fell onto the neck of the man next to him. With Antonio being engrossed in the map of the city he had, he failed to notice the hungry look in the Italian's eyes, this meant Lovino could lean closer towards him unnoticed by his soon to be victim, until a sharp kick to the shin by his fratello under the table brought him back to reality. He groaned and drank more of the thick red liquid noting that, while it did taste incredible, it was made of tomatoes the greatest fruit known to man, the café was using some unknown nameless supermarket brand and he could make much better home grown and homemade produce.<p>

"So we have another half a day to go amigos, and we have done a lot of sightseeing, so I think we should go shopping!" Antonio declared, hugging the grumbling Italian to him. Lovino swallowed thickly as his face was pulled into Antonio's neck, smelling the blood beneath the skin he pushed away, and with a shaky voice swore at the man, telling him all his usual excuses to which Antonio just laughed.

"Ve~ Ludwig let's get a present for Kiku ok?" Italy bounced a little, clapping his hands like a seal, before rising from the chair and dragging the blond with him. Germany sighed and followed, managing to get his balance.

"Feliciano, please. Yes, we can get something for Kiku, but must you be so energetic?" he sighed, managing to drag the brunette back and keep him in one space long enough for the others to gather themselves. Spain laughed and, dragging the other brother up to his feet, led him over to the others in the party. However, once dragged into full view of the sun, Lovino whimpered and made a small hissing noise, scraping at the Spanish man's skin in an attempt to get away.

"Hasn't he stopped being attention seeking yet?" Germany asked, raising an eyebrow to the green eyed man. Spain smiled sadly and Italy sighed. Looking around, he smiled, spotting an indoor shopping centre.

"Let's go in there!" he chirped.

He hated the sun, the fact it could harm him so, but it was a small price to pay for the power he possessed. His list of powers excited him but there was one he enjoyed more than the others. He seated himself on a bench and, leaning on his hands that were clasped together as in prayer, he focused his mind. His prey may not have gone through the complete transformation, but he had enough of the vampire side within him to allow the man as his master to see through his eyes. Seeing the décor and style of the place his prey was in, he let out a chuckle recognising it.

The two brothers, Feliciano and Lovino, had such an interesting smell, virgin yes, but there was something more to it. He thought about the interesting taste, it was euphoric and addictive. He had to have more. He had two brothers who both smelt of the same blood, so the taste must be of the same orgasmic quality. In fact all the males in their group had a different smell to that of any human he had smelt before. What was it the Spanish man had said when brandishing that crucifix against him?

_**I have been alive long enough to know of the enchantments of the crucifix**_

How could a mere human have been alive that long? People had given up on such things centuries ago. Even modern day churches had little knowledge of how to fight his kind.

Then something occurred to him, a small rumour among the children of the night about a certain selection of humans. The personification of the land they own, nations in the form of flesh and blood, almost immortal in their own right and have outlived most. Could he have found nations? And virgin ones? Seeing as how long they must have lived, this was a rare treat indeed. One he knew he couldn't give up. He knew where they were, and if he didn't move quickly his meals of a lifetime would be gone from his grasp. Straightening up, he turned down the street and headed north, smiling sadistically as he went.

Italy was humming to himself happily, as he browsed through the wares of the shopping centre. It was true that a lot of the shops sold stuff he could easily have bought back home but, like many tourists, the thrill of purchasing them from somewhere that wasn't home, made them that little bit more special. Placing another identical bear onto the shelf, he looked over to where his brother was sat with his back to the window of the shop, gazing off into the distance, ignoring everything in the shop. Pouting, he wandered over and knelt down to the male's eye level.

"Fratello?" he asked, a little wary. Slowly, he reached forward and placed his hand onto Lovino's shoulder. The man blinked and pulled off the sunglasses he was wearing.

"Sorry, were you talking to me?" he asked blinking to refocus his eyes. Italy laughed

"No fratello, but you were just staring off into space, I was a little worried"

"Sorry, I was just thinking over what has happened that's all…" he let out a small laugh that was riddled with nerves. Sighing, the younger of the two leant in and gently hugged his brother.

"It's gonna be ok Lovino, we will be out of here tonight and before you know it, you'll be your regular old self" he laughed and dragged the elder to his feet, all the time looking at him with a cheerful smile "Come on, let's go find Tonio and Luddy!" Latching his hand in a tight grip around the other's wrist, he bolted off from his stood position and raced out the shop into the large communal area where they had left the other men.

Antonio smiled and waved at the brothers as they hurried over, Feli stopped suddenly and Romano shot forward right into Spain's arms as he laughed lightly.

"Awwwww mi tomatito, did you miss boss that much?" he hugged Lovino close to his chest like he might disappear, Lovino blinked looking up at the brilliant green eyes and slowly turned bright red and tried to push away from the man but eventually he stopped, realising that this was actually what he wanted, burying his head in the man's torso and deciding he would just have to put up with the rapid pounding against his chest.

Ludwig rolled his eyes again at the sight, the man was just looking for attention and now he had from both his brother and Spain and he looked like he was once again complaining about it. The boy just wasn't happy no matter what, if it were up to him he would drill it into the stubborn male to respect what he had and he would do it the way it should have been done years ago.

Lovino really was getting fed up of all of this. He hated so much what had happened to him, he was happy that his brother hadn't suffered the same fate even if it was just barely. Eventually the group slowed and came to stop outside some shop he didn't care for, Antonio had turned to him and said something but he failed to hear it, so chose to answer whatever the man had said with a long stare. The Spaniard laughed and headed into the shop with Feliciano. It was then he realised he had been left outside the nameless store, with the German potato sucking bastard.

Damn his short attention span!

This was just great…

Turning to Germany he noticed that the man was staring at him.

"Take a picture potato eater" he mocked and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Ven are you going to stop zis charade?" He asked arms folded. Lovino scowled and glared unmercifully at the man

"Charade? You actually think I am making all this up don't you? Well here's some news for you, bastardo, I am not faking this. In fact, I fucking hate my life right now! Man, you are so stupid and heartless, I don't know why Veneciano likes you so much, you stupid shit for brains man, I hope you die slowly and painfully and never come back because that is what you deserve, you stone cold fucker!"

"I don't think you are, I know you are!" Ludwig spoke boldly grabbing Lovino's jacket causing the man to yelp in surprise "You're never happy with ze attention you get; you are nothing but a spoilt child! They may not say it to your face because the two of them are too nice for their own good, but we all agree you are nothing more than a pain. You're lazy, rude and above all, you are nothing but a nuisance!" The German straightened up and looked at the other male, what he said was harsh but he had to know the truth, seeing everyone try and keep this man happy was grating on the nerves.

Lovino growled teeth clashed together painfully and hands curled into fists.

"You really are nothing more than a bastard!" The Italian turned in place and dashed off into the crowd, hiding the fact that every word the man had spoken was causing small droplets to escape his eyes.

"Schiesse" Germany brought a hand to his face, he was in trouble now.

"Fratello!" the blonde turned to see the panicked face of the Northern half. Italy rushed out, yelling in rapid Italian at the German man, which he believed was some form of cursing, before the brunette dashed off after his brother into the large crowd, the yells for his brother growing dimmer as the Italian went deeper into the centre.

Antonio rushed out hearing the commotion. Why would Lovino run off like that? Turning to Ludwig he noticed the man had a guilty look on his face.

The sun was beginning to set in the sky, the place dyed red in its presence, yet the heat rolled on. Soon it would time for them to depart home and he knew it.

Lovino eventually came to stop near the one of the entrances to the place, collapsed by one of the pillars and cried. Was everything the stupid fucking German said true? Did they all think that? Did Spain think that? He shook his head and sighed, slowly bringing up a hand to wipe the salted water from his paled cheeks, his other head went to stroke the crucifix on the chain and that made him smile. A declaration of his brother's love to him, to protect him even though at this moment the gold symbol seemed to caused a slight tickle to his skin.

Suddenly the warm evening air felt cold and he shivered. The feeling of eyes upon him caused his gaze to dart wildly in all directions before finally settling on a man across the way from him, draped in a heavy coat. Even though he couldn't see the man's face, the Italian froze, instantly recognising the aura. He felt himself beginning to drift, with the last of his free will, he screamed out.

Antonio gripped his hair as Ludwig told what had occurred.

"I am sorry, I just saw red…" the blonde sighed. Spain smiled sympathetically

"It's ok, Lovi has a way of getting under your skin" he laughed a little, and then froze, hearing his name screamed out painfully. In seconds he bolted off, not pausing to process the thought of who had screamed or where to run. It was like instinct, memories of reactions centuries before pushed him forward till he found the source.

Feliciano held his brother, hushing him as he cried and opened his eyes. The Spaniard was by the Italian's in seconds, a look of pure panic on his face. Lovino threw pride to the wind and dived on the man, burying himself into the Spanish man's chest.

"What's happened?" he asked, cradling him close.

"I saw that fucker…that bastard in the cape…he came back" he mumbled. Spain looked to the man's brother and Italy smiled sadly.

"Fratello…there was no man here"

"What?" Romano asked sitting up and rubbing the tears from his eyes. "But I saw him"

His brother shook his head "I ran after you and saw you sit down here and fall asleep, I shook you and then you started looking terrified and screamed out for Tonio"

It was a dream? But it all felt too real, Lovino thought this over. Then he realised that all he saw was a man in a coat, it didn't look a thing like the man who had bitten him and dreams always had a way of being something or someone without actually resembling them.

"It's ok, mi tomate" Spain whispered "A couple more hours and we'll be back home"

Something inside the Southern's gut told him otherwise but he managed to overcome that feeling, home just kept sounding better and better as the day rolled on.

More hours passed and everyone could see the Italian was literally watching each second go past, counting them down to the time they were set to leave. Not even the phone ringing on the desk could break his concentration. The blond reached over and gently lifted the receiver from the based and held it to his ear

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hello, this is the reception desk. I have a call for a mister….Antonio?"

"One moment" he sighed and held it up in the direction of the Spaniard "It's for you"

Blinking and placing down the book he was reading, he smiled and, thanking the man, placed the phone to his ear

"Yes?" he asked and the woman on the other end repeated her sentence "Oh ok, put me through please"

The woman on the other end connected the line and suddenly the ranting voice of his boss graced his ear drums. Eventually after ten minutes the Spaniard replaced the receiver and sighed

"Sorry…I have to nip out and get some things for my boss, apparently they are urgent" he rolled his eyes. Whatever it was, his boss had asked for something stupid. Spain moved over to where Lovi was and kissed him gently on the forehead, breaking the trance that clock watching had put on him and causing him to blush bright red.

"What was that for bastard?" he cried, embarrassed at the fact he enjoyed it

"I'll be out for a short while Lovi~ so be good while I am gone"

"I am not a child!" he yelled, flushing bright red as the green eyed man left laughing.

Another minute or two passed in complete silence. Feliciano glanced at his brother and smiled, bouncing over to the German.

"Ve~ Ludwig, I want to take fratello outside! We will be back real quick, I promise."

"Vhy?" Ludwig asked, looking the man up and down "We will be leaving soon so I would rather you stayed here."

"But fratello looks warm and I thought the free air would do him some good!" the Italian looked at the man with large innocent eyes.

"Nein Feliciano, you stay here!" The German put his foot down and turned away to signal the end of the discussion. He went over to the desk where he had left his phone. He then picked up and prepared to call the Spaniard to question his ware bouts.

Veneciano growled and slowly laced his hand around a small metal statuette of an angel. Lovino let out a yell as he watched his mild mannered younger brother smash the object into Germany's head hard. The blond crashed to the floor, and slowly the golden hair turned a sickly red as blood poured from the wound. He turned wide eyed and pale at his brother who stood there silently.

"Fratello…what the fuck!" Roma gasped, luckily the man was a nation and such things would only cause a mild storm to occur in his land but he couldn't fathom a reason to the unprovoked attack.

The younger turned and walked slowly to the chair where the elder was sat and dropped the statue, a splatter of blood caught his hand and he brought it to his mouth, gently licking the ruby substance. Lovino felt his breath catch as his eyes fell upon the white canine teeth that protruded from his mouth.

"Vene… you're…" The Elder started but the younger smiled and pressed a finger to his lips to silence him. He reached back down to the metal object noticing the amount of blood that covered the now bent angel and wiped it onto the palm of his hand, a sadistic smile on his face.

"It's alright fratello" he whispered and waved the palm in front of his brother. Lovino didn't understand what was happening. Everything was forgotten as soon as the smell of iron filled his nostrils, he looked down at the red substance and, unbidden, his mouth watered. He reached forward and slowly licked at the hand. The taste was incredible, like nothing the elder had ever tasted before and he longed to savour it. Italy's grin turned triumphant seeing the male eagerly drink the life force.

It was only then that the window slowly creaked open and the room grew dark. The Italian turned to greet the shadow that rested on the window ledge.

"We have been waiting…master"

**Oh noes! so Ludwig has been knocked out and Spain is no where to be found! please feel free to continue giving me ideas xx**


	3. Chapter 3

The man watched on as the two Italians ran through the mall seemingly in some form of chase. He smiled realising he could obtain what he wanted; the two of the purist blood were within his reach. So he moved forward and merged with the crowd, hand tucked into his pocket as he began to use his abilities to snake through the crowd at speed and virtually unnoticed.

"Fratello! Fratello come back!" the younger called as the two past near to the man and he had to hold back every fibre of his body not to growled and pounce on the prey instead he darted once again through the crowd and managed to get ahead of the brothers, barely miss the older Italian male as he raced past, he cursed a little at missing out by such a little time frame but no matter the second was fast approaching. Hearing Feli's voice grow closer he reached out and snatched the arm dragging the younger male into his own awaiting arms. He saw the man grow pale and lose all powers of speech. Smirking he stroked the male's cheek keeping his attention on his own eyes. Slowly he saw the male relax in his grip and leant his head sideways revealing the soft skin beneath.

Broken away from his memory by the feeling of his fledging sucking the blood from the man's exposed neck, he chuckled to himself feeling the male purr against his skin, completely entranced by his master's presence. The vampire reached up and gently stroked at the male's deep brunette hair. He was in a state of calm, feeling his dreams come to the path he knew they were destined for when, a nuzzle to his leg broke him from the meditated trance and looked down to meet the face of the other fledging in his presence. This male looked at him with pleading eyes feeling forgotten and slightly jealous of his brother. The man smiled revealing his pointed canines.

"Don't be like that my love" he cooed cupping the man's cheek "we just need to fully turn your brother…after all you both now belong to me"

"Master~" Feliciano cooed reaching out to the tall man curling with slightly clawed fingers at his collar. Master smiled and the hand stroking the elder Italian taking a tuff of hair and gently pulled him away hearing the whimpers as the blood supply was taken from his lips and pushed him to kneel in front of him, the male staring up at him with large innocent eyes reduced to a child from the process. He pulled up his shirt to cover the wound and laughing a little leant forward whipping Lovino's mouth of blood holding it within the boy's reach allowing him to lick it up, which with a small yelp of happiness he moved forward to lap up the blood.

"Veneciano…" he spoke smiling seeing the boy light up excitedly "stand up…I wish to take in your beauty as a whole"

Italy scrambled to his feet straightening his waistcoat. He twisted a little side to side, he wore a black waist coat with red detailing over a white shirt and black trousers, Romano wore the same as he leant against the Master's chair running a tongue over his fangs trying to overcome the strange feeling of possessing them. Master clapped in a demonstration of his approval. He leant back in his throne and eyes lay onto the boy at his feet.

"Veneciano… would you like to please me?" he asked although the answer was obvious as the addressed male launched himself at him a look of obedience and adoration.

"Please Master I will do anything ve~" he giggled

"Well… I need you to teach your brother, how to show love, the way master likes it"

Blinking a few times, the Italian recoiled himself away to looked down at Romano who looked back at him.

"si master" he giggled again and draped himself over the elder Italian who tensed up a little from the sudden contact "just relaxed fratello…I'll teach you"

He cradled the younger to his chest and wiped the blood that lay lazily on Feliciano's lips. His eyes gently panned over the room listening to gentle purring of his new lover. A smile tugged at his lips as he saw Lovino sat by the column across from himself. He seemed lost looking around like an abandoned puppy until his eyes fell upon the vampire's own. He hadn't seemed to have noticed his own brother in the man's arms.

He laughed and walked forward when he noticed that the male had a crucifix dangling from his neck preventing him from getting any closer, he growled and stood Feliciano upright ready to ask why such a thing was hanging from his brother's neck.

"what did you do to my brother!" he heard the older yell breaking his train of thought. He could sense the other two were near and this angered him at first thinking how he could not complete his desires. He smiled however, he could be patient, and he could wait so instead he decided to make sure no suspicion was raised.

"nothing my dear" he laughed and raised a hand Lovino seemed to calm. He chuckled realising the one he had bitten the day previous was still under his control a little. "Forget what you have seen" Lovino blinked a few times his own subconscious trying to resist the wonderful silk voice, it failed and the mental exhaustion caused his eyelids to droop "for it was all a dream" he finished smiling and watched the older Italian fall asleep. He then turned to the swaying younger

"listen to my instructions…"

Oh happy memories he laughed as Lovino was led to a large pile of cushions surrounded by long veil like curtains. Feliciano set his brother down, kneeling and looking confused and intrigued at his sibling, slowly lay a hand on the waistcoat and hooking a finger underneath each button flicking the garment slowly open. The left hand slowly laced up to toy with the nipple under the shirt as the other slowly undid the button on the cotton shirt as well. Lovino shifted a little unused to the contact however his brother pursued his actions feeling the point of contact become pebble like under his fingers.

"Ve…Vene…" he heard his brother whine however the shirt now lay open so the hand was now rubbing the elder's crotch. Instead he began to purred, his cheeks began flushed and small growl like whines escaped his lips.

"Fratello…you look so cute" Veneciano smiled crawling forward a little grinding against him erecting a moan from both personifications.

Slowly the male pushed their lips together, Feli bit hard onto Lovino's lip drawing the coppery red liquid to flow over the lip. His tongue flicked over the blood pushing it into his brother's mouth. He purred smiling as he felt his brother's tongue push back wanting to taste more of his own lifeforce.

Their master watched over them from his throne, it had been a while since this place was filled with the sweet music of want and need. Slowly making his way across the stone floor he reached out a pale hand to pull back the veil. The two looked up at him panting and flushed looking lustful creating a beautiful image to the vampire. The north was in the process of shedding his shirt while the south was only wearing his shirt that lay open revealing the skin beneath.

As he stood in the hotel room looking at his eager eyed servant, he couldn't help but chuckle at the limp form of the blond as he bled onto the white carpet sending the orgasmic scent into the air.

"Master, Fratello is ready" the boy smiled sweetly. When he looked down at Lovino though he hissed and growled catching the boy's attention.

"Lovino what is that on your neck?" he asked harshly and shivering a little the elder Italian laced a hand over the crucifix. "remove it from my sight" the vampire ordered and nodding Lovino obeyed yanking the chain downwards causing it to snap and cast it off with a thoughtless swing of the arm.

The man watched it drop into the blood that stained the floor and he smiled. "that's better" he chuckled and leant over the Italian wasting no time in biting down on the healed wound where he had drunk from before, the slight sting from the traces of holy water left behind only served as a spice as the boy moaned beneath him.

Slowly he entered the covered area to look upon the fruits of his labour from that encounter and removed his shirt and boots tossing them aside. The two Italies watched the man with hungry eyes, burning desires churning in their stomachs and working their way south.

"Come" he smiled arms wide as he sat legs apart in front of them "submit and give yourself to me"

Within seconds Veneciano was curled around his waist and Romano was up against his back nibbling at his ear. The air became flavoured with moaning and voices of obedience. The vampire master smiled running a hand over both of the boy's bare skin hearing them shiver and cry out knowing he could coax such sweet music from a single touch

Ludwig found he had to force his eyes to open as he found the light much too bright. He rolled over and realised he was in one of the bed's in the room, his head throbbing something fierce. Slowly he wove his hand up out of the blankets he was under to touch his forehead and hissed. He had been wrapped in bandages but he couldn't remember why.

Slowly his eyes gaze to the clock next to the bed. The large LED display revealed it to by nearing midnight. Well that was bad they had missed their flight, he growled and pushed himself up to sit as he surveyed the room.

The window was locked shut, in the chair near it there were a few boxes piled up and someone was sat at the desk rapidly speaking into a mobile phone before cursing and throwing the phone at the floor and gripping his head.

"Err…" the German began as the man turned surprised by the sudden voice, but it soon dissolved into a sad smile. Antonio looked flustered, worried and the reddening around his eyes suggest tears.

"You're awake" he pushed himself to stand "I panicked when I came in and found you in a pool of your own blood… did that vampire come back! Did he take the brothers!" he dived on the bed looking desperate.

"no…Feliciano was talking about taking Lovino out for some air then…a lot of pain, then black" Ludwig sighed. "But you can't honestly believe vampires took them"

Antonio looked to the floor then fished a broken chain from his pocket.

"I found this in your blood" he explained revealing the pendant Feli had put on Lovi for protection. "I rang round everywhere and even went out into the street, I heard that two males of their description were seen entering the house up on the hill…a castle like manor not used in centuries" He looked up at the German blond with pleading eyes. "I was waiting for you to wake up but now I think I will go alone. They took mi Lovimarto…and I am going to get him back!"

Ludwig wavered. "don't you want to see Ita-chan safe?" he was asked "Vampire or not someone took Feliciano, kidnapped him! Used him to attack you perhaps! You can't just be willing to sit there and do nothing!" The Spaniard was in his face arms flailing wildly in panic almost forgetting to breath as he went.

The German sighed, Antonio was right and besides in the man's state he was bound to do something he regretted later. It was the only logical solution.

"fine…" he grumbled "just don't expect me to carry garlic or anything stupid."

Antonio lit up instantly "Don't worry…I'll carry enough for the both of us!"

He did not know when he had fallen asleep but he smiled as he awoke. He had chosen well and his new lovers had pleased him greatly both laying naked, sleeping in a mess of the pillows and coverings. It was then he frowned sitting up and button up his shirt.

"Feliciano…Lovino!" he called like clockwork the two awoke from their slumber and sat upright staring at the vampire expectantly "get dressed my loves, we have visitors" he smiled darkly "It's only right that you two greet them"


End file.
